Harry Potter and the Legend of the Cabalis Nocturn
by The Wrath of the Ancients
Summary: Harry Potter and the Legend of the Cabalis Nocturnum AU of Harry's sixth year. What does Harry's vist to Cho's have to do with an ancient cult and how does that help Harry to defeat Tom Riddle. CURRENTLY UNDER HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Cabalis Nocturnum**

This is an AU set before Harry's sixth year; couples included are Harry/Cho, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, and very one-sided Ginny/Harry.

**The Universe**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Orion's arm**

**The Solar System**

**Planet Earth**

**Europe **

**United Kingdom**

**England**

**4 Privet Drive**

Harry was extremely depressed after the death of his god-father; he was not in the mood for anything. When he got to his room he found three letters waiting for him on his bed, he actually felt a little better at seeing them. He picked a letter at random and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm so sorry for the loss of your godfather, I'm sorry but the order has told us that we can't write to you over the summer in case you-know-who can find you._

_From Hermione_

After reading the first letter Harry felt a little better, he moved on to the next one and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Sorry about Sirius, however on the bright side I hope you've got over that attraction to Cho, because hint, hint I think that Ginny's still interested. See you at school, the Order won't let us write._

_From Ron_

Harry at one began to think of Cho, he beautiful face, her eyes… _No, get a grip Harry, you need to get over her and move on. _Harry moved to open the final letter as another owl flew through the window and dropped a letter onto his desk, Harry noticed that the owl had not yet left the area; Harry deduced that the owl had been told to remain until Harry wrote a response, so he reluctantly took the envelope in his hands and opened it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_ I'm so terribly sorry for the events of this year, I should have known you wouldn't want to talk about Cedric's death and I'm sorry I tried to push you, I just want you to know that I wasn't lying when I said I really like you. In fact I would say I love you. While I would rather us to be together I don't mind if we're just friends, I just want to know where we stand._

_ Also on another note once I heard how badly you guardians treat you, I guess I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't offer you the chance to spend the rest of the holiday's at mine, I've been told that one of the guest rooms will be ready at the weekend, my parents won't be there, but I just know what you've been through as I've been through it myself._

_With all my love_

_Cho Chang_

_P.S. The Owl's been told to stay in the vicinity until you send me a response, oh and I won't be crying every five minutes like before, I'm over Cedric._

_She's over Cedric, she loves me and she's offered for me to stay at hers over the summer;_ were the only things that ran through Harry's head, his first instinct was to say yes and jump for joy in the air, he suddenly realised that he was not depressed anymore, he smiled and started to write a reply to her letter.

_Dear Cho,_

_ I must thank you for the offer and I fully accept, can you pick me up at twelve o'clock on Saturday._

_Regards_

_Harry_

Harry looked at the calendar and realised he only had two days to wait, he smiled as Cho's owl took away his reply, then he remembered who was downstairs and who he had to tell, _ah this was not going to be fun…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Cabalis Nocturnum**

Cho looked at Harry's reply, she smiled and jumped for joy, then she realised that everything needed to be ready for his visit, _hopefully this will take my mind off of those strange dreams inside that opera house, _Cho thought. What she didn't know that the knowledge of Harry's treatment was from a dream inside that opera house…

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his watch, Cho would be there in five minutes, he looked down at the green shirt he was wearing over a white T-shirt, he briefly considered changed when he smelt his breath, it was awful, he immediately went to the bathroom to clean his teeth.<p>

While he cleaned his teeth he wondered who had told Cho about his treatment, a strange thought then entered his head that dream in the opera house… _No, that's just a dream Harry get a grip._

* * *

><p>Cho ran down the street as fast as she could given the fact she was wearing sandals, she had been practising karate and lost track of time, she used to use it to clear her head before doing homework, but after the triwizard tournament she had struck at it with a new fashion and was now a black belt, she checked her watch, it was a golden plated muggle wind up watch, an antique, Richard, her families banker had bought for her birthday, good she thought, she was just on time.<p>

She reached the house and rung the bell, after a minute as small fat teenager about Harry's age opened the door.

"Hello is Harry there?" Cho asked while swallowing some bile because of the way Dudley was looking at her.

"There's no Harry here-"before Dudley could continue Harry's voice rose over his cousins.

"Cho!" Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could while still caring his stuff. "You got here then?"

"Of course I did, does your uncle know that you're going?" Cho asked as she took one of Harry's bags off him and put it on her own shoulders.

"Yeah he knows that I'm going," Harry told Cho, a smile still plastered on his face he turned to Dudley. "Look Dudley, tell Vernon that I've gone okay"

The two non muggles walked out of the house and Harry turned to Cho, "By the way you look fantastic," he whispered in her ear, she shivered and led them out of the street towards a nearby park. "Cho, one question, how are we getting out of here?"

"I'm going to apperate us home," seeing Harry's confused face she explained that she had passed the underage magic line and her family's security chief had taught her how to apperate.

Harry couldn't believe what his senses were telling him as Cho wrapped her arms around him, she whispered hold on, and then they disappeared from the empty park…

* * *

><p>…and reappeared in front of a large building which reminded Harry of Westminster Abby, Cho led Harry to the front door and knocked before turning to Harry.<p>

"Look there is something you should know, we've been doing some renovation work, and none of the guest rooms are ready, so you've got to stay in my room," she told him and sensing what Harry was going to say before he opened his mouth. "It's no trouble and there's no way I'm going to let you go back to those muggles, I heard the made you live in a cupboard under the stairs for years."

Just as Harry was about to answer the door opened and a bald man with a goatee looked out.

"Ah Cho, and this must be Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to-" the man growled as a muggle telephone in his hand began to ring he looked at the number and then looked at Harry and put out his right hand. "As I was saying, my name is Richard Philease and I'm their banker, if you'd like to come in, Cho I trust you can find your way to your room along with Mr Potter here,"

Before Cho could answer Richard picked up his phone and walked off.

"Sorry about that Richard's been in a bad mood since my parents went away, and of course there's the staff change here, our deputy of security's leaving, not quite sure where to and to top that our main security advisor is on a holiday, and with all the renovations his quite busy. This way"

With that Cho took Harry's hand and took him through the large house on the way to her own room, she briefly glanced back at Harry to see his eyes darting about the place taking everything in, he was obviously impressed at the building.

"And here we are," she said once she reached the door to a room, she glanced at Harry who was smiling at her. When they entered Harry was shocked, in the centre of the room was a massive double bed about ten metres long, the room clearly had an en suite. Cho just smiled as Harry gazed around the room.

"Wow," Harry said, in truth he couldn't think of anything else at the large room, Cho walked towards and took the handle for his bag out of his hands, this seemed to snatch him out of his trance as he turned to Cho and once again found himself spellbound, she looked breath taking in her slightly damp Karate kit and her hair blown by the wind. Harry instinctively reached out a hand and caressed her cheek, Cho closed her eyes and leaned into his hand with a smile on her face. They were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, the quickly moved into a more neutral position each and looked as Philease pocked his head through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but don't you want to introduce Harry to the overs," Philease said with a smile as Cho and Harry blushed. Once he saw their reaction he crept out of Cho's room and down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Note, if you didn't realise Cho's home looks like the Sanctuary.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Cabalis Nocturnum**

Ah, so someone noticed my opera house mention, in answer it might turn into a crossover with a certain remake if it turns out that way. So who do you think would appear if I turned this into a crossover, who would you want to appear?

* * *

><p>Harry was still impressed with building that was Cho's home, it was very grand and gothic, and he loved the feeling of Cho's hand placed into his own while pulling him through the corridors. When they arrived in a large circular auditorium, Harry could see two men walking towards them, one was wearing a collar-less shirt with a cravat, waistcoat and a jacket while the other wore a simple T-shirt. The one wearing a cravat stepped forward first.<p>

"Hello, I'm Adam Stevenson; I'm there deputy of security here, for the moment," he said with a well-mannered Irish accent as he shook hands with Harry before stepping back to allow the other person to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Lee Ross, I'm in charge of keeping this place together, sorry about the guest rooms, I hope you don't mind that none of the guest rooms are ready, and I think we'll leave you to it," With that Lee turned and left. Adam followed just after before saying to Harry that it was pleasure to meet him.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Harry and Cho played quiditch in an underground pitch in the catacombs, she also taught him some karate, when that went to bed though Harry was still nervous, they slept on opposite sides of the bed and Harry now quite sure about how he felt wanted to change that.<p>

"Cho?" Harry said hesitantly after they had finished ten rounds of quiditch at a tie.

"Yes Harry," she responded turning to him with a shy smile on her face.

"You know on that letter you said that you… erm love me, well I just wanted to tell that I er… think I love you too, well what I'm trying to say is could we start again," Harry asked her while starting to shake from nervousness. In response Cho reached out and took his hand and smiled at him, "Yes, of course," and with that they kissed.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days they would both be seen laughing and smiling at eachover, to be honest Philease found it a little sickening but he let them get on with it, every night he would try to contact Cho's parents but every night he failed, and he was starting to get worried.<p>

* * *

><p>Together was of course where Cho and Harry were when the letters from Hogwarts arrived, Harry did a lot better than he expected and he became perplexed when the Defence Against the Dark Arts new subject teacher formally requested that each student were to as the letter put it; <em>'Posses a<em> _cutlass sword and both volumes of Captain Barbossa's how to use a sword and to have completed the first volume. _When Cho saw this on his letter she allowed him to take her books but he still needed a sword, so that was how they found themselves at Diagon Alley looking for a sword shop.

Harry was holding Cho's hand and letting her lead him through the street searching for a shop that sold swords, she abruptly stopped and turned to Harry.

"Here's the place where I got my sword, I think that here is you best shot at getting one," Cho told him looking into his eyes. "Now I'm sory but if you'll excuse me I promised to get Adam a book out of the family vault, see you in a bit." She leaned in and kissed him and with that she walked off.

* * *

><p>When Cho and Harry met again he showed her the sword he had bought, it was steel with golden filigments laid into it and the blade was perfectly balanced with the handel.<p>

"It's just like mine," Cho remarked.

"Maybe he saw us together." Harry said smirking as they left the famous market street.

* * *

><p>The next day saw Cho trying to teach Harry the first module of the Swordplay book, trying to be the operative word, his hand to eye co-ordination with the sword was terrible so she was taking him back to basics and was helping him improve his reaction time and hand to eye co-ordination before back to the swords, he was beginning to make progress but was tiring out a lot faster than he usually would so she let him turn early and looked down, they only had two weeks left and she had to teach him the begineers course in using a sword. She was running out of ideas…<p>

* * *

><p>To tell the truth a few miles north Ron and Hermione, who was staying at the Burrow for reasons of safety, were both having similar difficulty learning to use their swords. They were both worried about harry but had decided to heed Ablus Dumbledor's warnings about writing to him, but that didn't mean they liked it, not one bit.<p>

The next morning Cho and Harry ate a hearty breakfast and did a bit of karate and then some quiditch before they started swordplay, on this day harry began to make more progress in his learning, as such Harry had decided to try to duel against Cho, he started by allowing her to attack, block, block, repell, then he tried to attack her she manuvered her sword to disarm him then she flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Gotta" she said looking down at him a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You certainly have," he said the same look in his eyes. "Care to join me,"

"Certianly," she said starting to straddle his hips and kiss his mouth and then down his neck. "I want you," she murmered between kisses, while Harry moved his hands nervously up and down her legs.

Cho abruptly stopped and pulled his top off and began to kiss further down his chest as he moved his hands to her top…


End file.
